The Unforgiven
by shan-chan2
Summary: sadness sweeps through the G-boys as they are faced with the decision of turning of the life support machines that are keeping their friend alive


DISCLAIMER: don't own it, never have owned it. Don't own Metallica's song "The Unforgiven" either. 

WARNINGS: NO! More angst! Angst! Angst! Must just be one of those moods, slight 1+2 and 3+4, if anything is mentioned it is merely implied. BAH! It's a song fic! _~The song paragraphs are written like this~_ Different reality of course, all the 'boys' have aged by a few years resulting in them being called men. 

THE UNFORGIVEN.

_~New blood joins this Earth and quickly he's subdued, through constant pained disgrace, the young boy learns their rules.~_

They all sat in the hospital room, watching the lifeless figure on the bed. His pale skin beaded with sweat. The beeping machines dimly keeping them aware that the figure on the bed actually was alive. The young blonde man had his hand clutched tightly his heart. His face was screwed up in pain that one could instantly recognise as sorrow. 

_~With time the child draws in, this whipping boys done wrong, deprived of all his thoughts, the young man struggles on and on he's known, a vow unto his own, that never from this day, his will they'll take away~_

The young brown haired man walked up to his blonde lover and placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. He hated to see the one he loved cry, it made something deep inside of him hurt. 

_~What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown, never be, never see, won't see what might have been~_

The other two young men sat there. Staring at their companion, tormentor and for one; lover, wondering what might happen. The doctor walked in with a grim face. 

_~What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown, never free, never me, so I dub thee unforgiven~_

"He will never recover" the doctor whispered, his voice hinted with fake sympathy. He would never be able to feel the pain of those young soldiers. The young men simply continued to stare at their once a pon a time friend. After a long silence the perfect soldier cracked and let one tear roll down his cheek. 

_~They dedicate their lives, to running all of his, he tries to please them all, this bitter man he is~_

Suddenly they all felt as if the joy from their lives was gone. As if there was nothing to fight for. "He… fought to the bitter end." The brown haired boy with the ice-cold sapphire eyes whispered. He walked calmly from the room. The others looked at the door as they heard the footfalls of their friend quicken and finally break into a run. He ran outside and collapsed into a shivering crying mass of nerves on the ground. He would never see that smile again, those eyes, that loving face, the bravery, the sadness hidden behind the mask of happiness, all of the emotions that made up the man that he loved. He would never see any of that ever again. 

_~Through out his life the same, he's battled constantly, this fight he can not win, a tired man they see no longer cares, the young man then prepares, to die regretfully, that young man here is me~_

"It's time" the doctor finally decided to whisper to the group of solemn faced men. They nodded in unison. "Is there anything that you would like to say before he goes?" The blonde man nodded and approached the bed. "Goodbye my dearest friend, I will… never forget you" he choked back tears and grabbed the figures hand and squeezed it, as if willing some of his life to go into the other man and he would live. There was silence for a while. The man with the sapphire eyes stood up and went over to the bed. He started to sing the dying mans favourite song. 

_~What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown, never be, never see, won't see what might have been~_

The sorrowful melody of the mans voice echoed through the empty corridors and time seemed to stand still for a moment. "I love you" he whispered and planted a kiss on the mans lips. They felt too cold. Almost like ice. They always used to be warm. The other two whispered a sad goodbye. The doctor looked at the perfect soldier and he nodded his head. The doctor flicked the switch, the beeps grew rapid, the body on the bed spasmed and fell silent. The only noise they could hear was the constant buzz from the heart monitor that showed that their best friends heart has ceased to beat the same as theirs. 

_~What I've felt, what I've know, never shined through In what I've shown, never free, never me, so I dub thee unforgiven.~_

(Some ones POV) 

Of course it was a stormy day. Only four of us turned up to burry our friend… my lover. He hated raining days, it was such irony. I pressed play on the machine and let the soothing sad melody drift through the almost empty graveyard. The smell of fresh soil mingled with the smell of sorrowful rain. I watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, and felt as though I had lost a big part of myself. The song finished. I picked up the CD player and looked around. Quatre was crying into Trowa's chest, Trowa was just staring into nothingness and trying to comfort Quatre by placing light kisses against his head. Wufei looked almost as emotionless and empty as Trowa. I turned my face to the sky and let my hot tears mingle with the unforgiving rain that seemed to burn into my very existence and asked myself; 'why?' He was gone forever. 

_~You label me, I label you, so I dub thee unforgiven~_

I looked back at the gravestone and shed my last tear. "May you rest in peace, protector of innocence, life and love, and we will never forget you, Duo Maxwell." 

_~So I dub thee unforgiven~_

*Sniff* I gotta stop writing these! This one wasn't as well written as my others though. For those knew me previously I will have the next few chapters of "A Fallen Angel" up soon, gomen, I know they have taken a long time. Oh, and please check out "the wrong series" written by my best buddy Spirit Wolf and myself. I guarantee you will get a good laugh out of them ^-^ 

Well, I will c u all in a later fic, 'till then Ja ne! *Does a flashy disappearing thing* 


End file.
